


All's Fair in Love and War

by thaturlwastakentoo



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2015, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaturlwastakentoo/pseuds/thaturlwastakentoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca takes on Chloe and the Barden Bellas in one of the toughest snowball fights yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and War

“ **Don’t. You. Dare!** ” Beca gasped in between heavy pants. She was hunched over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Behind her, Amy was splayed out on the ground while Emily kneeled over her, searching for battle wounds. Lilly was somewhere, but Beca wasn’t quite sure where “somewhere” was at the moment.

Across from her stood Chloe, surrounded by Jessica and Ashley, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose. Chloe bounced a snowball in her hand, up and down, while contemplating Beca’s request.

“Sorry, Becs. All’s fair in love and war.” She said with a sympathetic smirk. Beca had about 0.5 seconds to realize what was about to happen before Chloe yelled “ **GET HER!** ” An onslaught of snow balls began to rain down on Beca. Crouching to maintain her footing, she scooped up a pile of snow and quickly packed it into a ball.

It was her against the world - at least that’s what it felt like in this moment. In reality, it was just her against the better half of the Barden Bellas, in one of the oldest A Capella Christmas traditions the Bellas could remember participating in. Somewhere across the snowy parking lot the Trebles could be heard bellowing indiscriminate battle cries, but for now, Beca’s sights were set on Chloe Beale.

This girl must have been related to Chris Kringle, because every year without fail, Chloe led her team to victory. It didn’t matter who she had on her side. No matter what, Chloe Beale reigned supreme in all things Christmas. That included The Great Bella Bake Off (#GBBO, although Beca would argue that they CAN’T use that hashtag because it is already taken by the single greatest baking show on television), Extreme Makeover: Gingerbread Edition (always a fan favorite), and Chloe’s specialty - While You Were Out: Christmas Takeover (in which Chloe just bombarded the Bella House with Christmas decorations galore.)

Chloe Beale was a Christmas Goddess, one might say. And most did say, if Beca was being honest. So it came as a surprise to not only herself, but the rest of her team, when she grabbed the snowball in her right hand, and dove for cover behind Fat Amy and Emily.

“What… Are you? Are you okay?” Emily stuttered in surprise. She was half in awe / half in shock by the dexterity Beca had just shown, and rightfully so. The last time Beca was this competitive, she had ended up in the hospital with three stitches in her forehead. Apparently, diving for home base in a casual game of whiffle ball was considered “over-competitive” and "frowned upon". Who knew?

“Yeah. I’m good, just cover me for a sec.” Beca looked around, desperate for a wall or barricade, anything that would shield her from the opposing team. “Wait! throw me that sled!” She pointed to a flimsy plastic sled the girls had been using for racing earlier. Emily reached for the sled and tossed it back to Beca.

“Good, get behind me! And start making snow balls!” Beca demanded. Emily, knowing this tone meant business, scrambled to get behind the plastic barricade. She had just started forming snowballs when they heard cries of surprise from the girls across the way. Beca and Emily peeked out from behind the sled to find Lilly standing triumphantly above the bodies of Jessica, Ashley, Stacie and Cynthia Rose. Cynthia Rose sat up, rubbing her head. “Damn girl, how’d you make a catapult so fast?”

Beca, seeing Chloe moving in, turned to Emily and nodded towards the snowballs on the ground. “You grab the sled, I’ll grab the balls.” Emily giggled. “Never thought I’d hear that come out of your mouth.” She laughed. Beca rolled her eyes at the innocent freshman. “Oh come on. Balls? Really?” Emily’s giggle fit only intensified. Beca shook her head with a laugh. “On the count of three, ready?” Emily nodded, tightening her grip on the plastic sled.

 

“One.”

 

Beca bent down and gathered as many snow balls as she could.

 

“Two.”

 

 Both girls crouched, ready to surge forward. Beca looked at Emily, waiting for her non-verbal confirmation that she was ready to go head to head with what would essentially be the Abominable Snowman herself. They both took a deep breath.

 

“THREE!”

 

Beca and Emily surged forward with reckless abandon. Emily did her best to cover them both with the sled while Beca wildly pelted snowballs in Chloe’s direction. Both girls screamed with a mixture of apprehension and glee, throwing Chloe off just a smidge.

A smidge was all Beca needed though, and she seized her opportunity when she saw the window. Dashing out from behind their sled cover, Beca ran forward with a battle cry that would rival those in Tasmania Amy would later tell her. She grabbed Chloe around the waist and thrust forward, causing the two of them to fall into a nearby snowbank.

Beca quickly situated herself so that she was sitting on top of Chloe, a huge smirk spreading from cheek to cheek.

 

“All’s fair in love and war, huh babe?”

 

With that she leaned forward, pressing her cold lips to Chloe’s, allowing the kiss to warm them both. In the distance she heard cheering.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to @bechl-oe for the Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2015! I'm actually also working on the playground idea you mentioned, so keep an eye out for that one too. Hope you like this in the meantime!!


End file.
